Perfect Couple
by bookworm6038
Summary: Short one shots take place in Victorious verse. Mostly Bade centric. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Trapped In

**TRAPPED IN**

It was one of that boring lunch breaks in Hollywood Arts. Tori was sitting at their usual table with Andre and Robbie (and Rex- of course) and they didn't talk a single word for half an hour. She didn't see Beck since the first lesson, and Jade was sitting with Cat at another table.

She sighed desperately. Andre looked at her. "What?" She sighed again before answering. "It's just… I feel like everything is falling apart after Jade and Beck broke up. I was hoping that they would get back together by now, but they didn't. It is sad." Andre and Robbie noddedin agreement. She continued. "We never hang out together anymore. I barely see Jade for weeks. I think I miss her." "Whoa, who would have thought that you love the Evil Queen's snarky comments about you so much?" Rex commented. Tori glared. "Shut up Rex. I mean it."

Andre agreed with her. "I understand how you feel Tori. I didn't expect this break-up thing would be this long, too. But, maybe we should just accept that it's permanent now. You know, it's been months and we didn't see any sign from them about getting back together." "Because they are so damn stubborn!" Tori exploded. "They didn't even talk about the break-up after that night. Don't you think it's weird? I mean they had been dating for three years. How can they throw it up in one night just like that?"

Robbie interfered. "Tori, don't get me wrong, I want them back together too, but why do you care so much?" "Because" Tori said desperately. "They were like the perfect couple for me. They got along in spite of their differences and they really completed each other. That kind of connection is something special and hard to find. It made me believe in true love. It is really sad to see them waste it just like that." "The cute brunette has a point here." said Rex. "Yeah, but there is nothing we can do about it." said Robbie.

Tori nodded, but it seemed like she was thinking something. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled. "We can't do something, but we can poke them a little." Andre put up his hands. "No, no, no. I'm not going in that zone, Tori. It's Jade and Beck we're talking about. If something goes wrong, there will be a nuclear war." Tori insisted. "But what if everything goes perfectly? Like you said, it's Jade and Beck we're talking about." Andre and Robbie looked at her with defeated eyes. "Fine. What's the plan?"

…..

Jade opened the door of the music class, grumbling. She entered in the room and shouted. "OK, Vega. You better be dying or something since you prevented me from drinking my after lunch coffee. Or else, I'm gonna cut your hair in your sleep." She looked around, but the room was empty. "Peachy. She called me but she didn't bother to come."

She turned to leave, but at that moment, Beck came in. Jade looked at him, surprized. "What are you doing here?" "Andre texted me to meet him here. He wanted my help for one of his songs." Jade rolled her eyes. "Jesus Beck, are you really that dumb? Andre, the music genius of this school, asked for your help?" Beck looked like he didn't think about that. "What are you doing here?" he asked Jade. "Vega called me to meet her for some urgent thing. Clearly, we've been tricked."

She went to the door, but it was locked. She sighed. "Great. This day is getting better and better." She kicked the door, at the same time, she was dialing Tori's number. Tori didn't answer the phone, so she shouted to the door. "Vega! Open this damn door! I swear I'm gonna gouge your eyes out with my scissors! Hey!" Beck calmly touched her arm. "Come on. It is obvious that they won't open the door unless we do what they want." Jade looked at his face coldly. "Which is?" Beck went and sat down on a chair. "Talk."

Jade followed him. "Great. It's been months since we broke up and now you wanna talk, because our so-called friends forced us to. And here I was thinking the day couldn't get worse. Guess I was wrong." Beck looked at her. "I'm sorry." She waited. After a minute of silence, she talked. "And? Care to elaborate?" "I never wanted to hurt you Jade, believe me." Jade laughed sarcasticly. "Yeah, you did a bang-up job there buddy, thanks."

Beck was starting to lose his cool demeanour. "I never wanted to break up with you Jade. I just wanted to talk about our problems. I still want that, but you're making it incredibly hard!" "You're like, four months late for that Beck!" Beck stood up angrily. "You were the one who didn't wanna talk that night Jade. You were the one who walked out that door, remember?" "And you were the one who didn't come after me! You gave up on us Beck, now don't try to lay it on me!"

Now, they were both standing. "I told you to stay and talk to me!"

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to talk about our personal problems in front of your loser friends! But you had to turn this into a freaking show, didn't you, you had to prove people that you were this perfect boyfriend who forced to put up with the wicked witch of the West! Well congratulations, you don't have to anymore!"

Now, Beck was really angry. "This wasn't what I thought and you know it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really! I never care about what people think about our relationship."

Jade made a fake serious expression. "Oh, yes, you're right. I'm sorry. If you cared about what other people think about us, you would yell at me that you were not happy with our relationship in front of the whole school just because they chose us the worst couple. Oh, wait, you already did that!"

"Jade…"

"And let's not forget that you broke up with me in front of the whole Scooby gang, and you played cards like nothing happened! So excuse me if I'm having a little trust issues here!"

Beck's anger faded, now he looked sad and regretful. "Jade, I'm sorry. I was just really tired of fighting, I just wanted to stop. And suddenly, everything went out of control."

Jade seemed a little calmer. "Look, Beck, you knew what kind of a person I am from the very beginning. You knew that I'm not one of that all pinky, rainbows and unicorns type of girl. I warned you about this. I said that you would get tire done day, and you said that it wouldn't happen. You promised me, and look where we are now! So, please stop. Stop apologising, stop trying to talk to me, stop trying to be friends. Because it's not gonna work."

Beck approached Jade. "I never said I want to be friends, Jade."

Jade was suprised. "What do you mean?"

Beck laughed bitterly. "Do you seriously think that I can be friends with you?so what, I will look at your face everyday, we will sit side by side, we will talk and laugh and have fun, but I won't be able to touch you, kiss you, I won't even be able to hold your hand? Sorry, but I can't do that."

Jade looked totally speechless. Beck waited for a response, but when he saw that Jade was silent, he continued.

"What do you want me to say? That I am sorry? That I feel like a total jerk for not coming after you? That I didn't spend one day without regretting to let go of you? 'Cause every single one of them is true!"

Jade covered her face with her hands, breathed deeply and looked at Beck again. "Then why didn't you come to me Beck? Why didn't you tell all of these to me before Tori and Andre forced us into this room? Why?"

"Because I was scared!" Beck shouted. "I was so scared that the damage I did was unrepairable. I was scared that you wouldn't listen to me, I was scared that you wouldn't forgive me, and I'm still scared."

He approached Jade and took her hand. "You believe me, don't you?"

Jade looked at their hands, but she didn't pull her hand. "I believe that you meant what you said." she spoke finally. "But you know that I won't change, Beck. I am this scary, distant, mean and extremely possessive person, and I can't change. Besides, I don't wanna change. I love the person I am. What I'm saying is, what if you decide one day that you are tired again? What if you change your mind? I can't stand another break up process Beck, I just can't."

Beck thought about what Jade said for a minute, then responded. "You know what I realised about myself during this break up? That I don't like easy. Easy is boring. I don't want some barbie doll beside me who accepts everything I say. I want to be questioned, challanged. I want a girl who's got strong opinions, who has her own ideas. I want the girl whose beauty, passion and art inspire me."

Jade looked at his eyes, looked for hints of a lie or a suspicion, but Beck was looking at her with all his heart. Believing in him, she smiled playfully. "I hope you're talking about me."

Beck's heart skipped a beat with her smile. He stepped back a little without letting go of her hand and looked at her admiringly. With her raven hair completely contrasting with her pure white skin, her blue extentions matching with her captivating blue eyes, with her black outfit, she looked like a dark fairy.

She waited for an answer from Beck, then waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellooo! Beck, you were supposed say yes here! Scissors, remember?"

Beck laughed silently and closed the distance between them. "Of course I'm talking about you. I was just thinking that I never appreciated enough that how beautiful you are."

Her smile was soft and genuine this time. "And I never appreciated enough that how sappy and hopelessly romantic you are."

Beck cupped her face and leant her slowly, trying to give time for her if she would want to back off, but she didn't. When finally their lips met, he felt Jade's smile through the kiss, and he smiled, too.

It was Jade who broke the kiss. But she didn't get away, she leant her head against Beck's and murmured with her eyes closed. "Say you love me."

Beck answered, trying to pour all his heart into the words. "I love you."

Jade opened her eyes with a fake confusion. "Wait, no magic word?"

Beck shaked his head, still smiling. "No magic word."

While they were leaning again for another kiss, they heard some noises outside the door. Beck laughed and took Jade's hand while going to the door.

"OK guys, you can open the door now. Everything is fine, as you see."

They heard Andre's voice, it was like he was struggling with somebody while talking. "Yeah man, so happy for you guys."

"Then open the door, 'cause I'm starving."

"And I really, really need to go to the bathroom." added Jade.

Andre shouted. "I will, if TORI stops being ridiculous and gives me the key!"

After a second, Tori's voice was heard.

"I will, but first Jade must promise that she won't gouge my eyes out!"


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Her

Hey guys! Here's another one-shot about how Bade get back together. Enjoy!

 **LOSING HER**

Tori was sitting at a table at Nozu, checking her watch worriedly. Jade was supposed to meet her for a school Project half an hour ago, but she didn't show. At first, Tori thought this was one of Jade's plays to annoy her, but when she called Jade and she didn't pick up the phone, she started to get worried.

Tori looked at her watch again and dialed Jade's number one more time. When her call was answered after the third ring, she felt so relaxed that she wanted to cry.

"Thank God Jade, where… Wait, who are you? WHAT! What accident? Is she OK? OK, I'm coming right away! I'll call her mother!"

…..

When Tori and Mrs West entered her hospital room, Jade was completely awake and grumbling to the nurse who was trying to examine her. Mrs West smiled.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?"

Jade tried to push the nurse's hand. "I'm peachy."

Tori smiled as well. "The doctor said that you are lucky because you have no serious internal damage."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, lucky me."

Mrs West approached to the bed and stroked her hand. "Come on, sweety. Don't be in such a bad mood."

Jade smiled fakely. "Of course, why be in a bad mood? Some stupid scumbag who was drinking with his ass hit my car and now I'm stuck here! Why not be happy?" Then she screamed at the nurse. "Get your clumsy idiotic hands out of my face, you idiot!"

The nurse startled and mumbled something about coming back later before running out of the room. Mrs West started to stroke Jade's hair. After a while, she seemed more relaxed.

At that moment, the door opened and Beck came in. "Hey."

Jade immediately got angry again. "Great. Tonight is getting better and better. Here came my oh-mighty ex-boyfriend who just showed us that he's perfectly capable of opening doors."

Beck hesitated, but entered the room anyway.

Jade glared at him and asked coldly. "What are you doing here?"

Beck pointed at Tori. "Tori called me."

Tori showed her teeth, trying to look innocent.

Jade sighed. "Of course she did. Well then, as you can clearly see, I didn't die, Beck. Now you can bugger of and return to whatever you were doing tonight."

"Actually, there is something I want to talk to you and it is important."

Tori got up suddenly and pull Mrs West's hand. "Why don't we go and grab a coffee Mrs West?"

Mrs West looked confused, but went with Tori. "Of course, sure." She touched Beck's arm gently before going out.

He approached to the bed, sat next to Jade. Jade waited a while, then exploded. "Are you planning to talk tonight?"

Beck sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Gee, don't be such an open book Beck, my head is spinning from all this clarity."

"I know I let you down." Beck continued like Jade never spoke. "Breaking up with you, not opening the door that night, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and I know it now."

Jade kept her cold demeanour. "You know, you are a liiittle late fort hat, my friend. It's been months since we broke up."

Beck rubbed his eyes with his hand, and spoke. "I know I hurt you Jade. I never meant to, but I hurt you."

"Yeah, you did." said Jade. She was trying to hold back tears. "You were the only person who had that kind of power over me. You were the only person who knew my weaknesses, so you knew exactly where to shoot. And you are right, it hurt, it really did, but not any more, 'cause you and me, we're done!"

Beck stopped her. "Don't say that. I never wanted that. I never wanted to break up. I was just so tired of all the screaming match, I wanted some peace and quiet."

Jade interrupted angrily. "See, that's exactly why I told you that I didn't do boyfriends and I didn't date when you first asked me out. I'm quick-tempered, distant, impatient and extremely possessive. I have major trust issues, and I don't sugarcode my thoughts about things. I amnot the cuddling, snoodling, Teletubbies type Beck, and I warned you about that. I told you that one day you would want a normal relationship, and you said that you wouldn't. You said you wanted excitement in your life, that you wouldn't ever get tired of that. And look where we are now! You turned your back to me and walked away from our relationship like it was just a speed bump in your life! Now, tell me, how can I trust you again? How can I believe that you actually love me, that you don't see me as a toy that entertains you when you get bored?"

"Come on Jade. You know that I don't see you like that. It was just a moment of weakness. It's not like one day I woke up and decided that I missed you. I've been missing you since the first day we broke up. I know it sounds stupid to you, since I never tried to fix our relationship, but I was scared. I was scared that you would say you are over me and this break up is a good decision."

Jade was trying to look unimpressed, but it was hard when Beck was looking at her eyes so sincerely. "So what changed now?" she asked. "I can still say that I'm over you. What makes you so sure about my feelings for you?"

Beck shaked his head. "I'm not. I know that you can say no to me. But I realised something tonight." He took Jade's hand gently. Her hand shievered, but she didn't pull back.

"When Tori told me that you had an accident, I was terrified. And at that moment, all our problems, all those reasons that led us to our break up, or all those fears that prevented me from talking to you, they all seemed so stupid. I could lose you tonight Jade, and I felt that I was drowning. The idea of a life without you is like a nightmere, I can't live that life. So, you can yell at me now, you can scream as much as you want, threaten me to gouge my eyes out with your scissors, but at the end, all I want from you is to forgive me."

Jade smiled a little. "I don't want to yell at you or scream."

Beck approached her a little more. "So, what do you want?"

Jade put her arms around Beck's neck. "Kiss me?"

Beck smiled and closed the little space between them. "As you wish."

Their kiss was sincere and full of love. When they finally broke the kiss, Jade smiled and touched Beck's face. "So, what about peace and quiet?"

Beck stroked Jade's nose with his. "Naaah. I think peace and quiet is overrated."


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you. This part takes place after Jade and Beck got back together. Hope you enjoy!**

 **CONFESSIONS**

"Goood morning, my little caterpillars! We have a marvellous class waiting for us today!"

Sikowitz made a dramatic entrance as usual. He looked at the bored faces of students, their lack of spirit didn't seem to bother him. He stood at the middle of the stage and shouted.

"Confessions! The title of today's work!"

Andre pouted. "That can't be good."

Rex laughed coyly. "Finally, something interesting will come out from Baldy's class. Good thing I ditched those girls."

Andre looked at him surprizingly. "You ditched some girls to come to Sikowitz's class?"

Rex answered calmly." They were ugly and boring."

Sikowitz watched their banter, and finally interfered.

"Will you shut up and listen to the teacher?" he shouted. Then, continued in a calm voice. "OK, caterpillars, here is your task. Each and every one of you will share a secret about himself or herself with us. But, there must be somenone in this class who knows this secret, so he or she can verify that the information is true. And let's call that person…. A Secret Keeper!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Genius."

Tori objected. "Why are we doing this? I mean, what is the point of sharing our secrets with the whole class?"

Sikowitz turned and walked to Tori. He patted her head lightly while answering.

"Well, my dear Tori, at the end of the class, I'll choose the most surprising confession by observing your reactions. This will prove how much of a successfull actor that person is, because he or she is able to keep it well."

He grinned widely to the class, looked like expecting an applause. He shrugged at their silence, and suddenly shouted.

"Rex! You start first!"

"What? Do I have to share a secret, too?"

Sikowitz sat down on the stage cross-legged and agreed.

"Of course! You will listen everybody's secrets, so you should share yours."

Rex sighed. "Fine. I have only one important secret, but it may disturb a certain someone. Consider yourself warned."

Robbie looked at Rex with horrified eyes. "No. No, Rex, you can't say that!"

"I have a huge crush on Jade since our first interaction!" exploded Rex. Robbie sighed and closed his eyes.

Jade seemed both amused and disturbed. Beck, on the other hand, wasn't happy about this. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, pretty boy, but your girl is smoking hot."

"Great." Jade grumbled. "Now, I have two secret admirers. The weirdo, and the puppet. Lucky me!"

Tori looked at her and grinned. "By weirdo, you mean…"

Jade glared at her. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yep."

She sighed defeatedly. "Fine. Sinjin!"

The classroom door busted open, and Sinjin entered.

"Hey Jade! Beautiful as usual." He smirked.

Jade shot him a cold glare. "Get lost!"

Sinjin walked backwards and exited the class.

After Sinjin left, Tori turned to Rex and asked curiously. "Rex, I noticed that you said 'the first interaction'? what happened anyway?"

Rex answered with a dreamy voice. "She threw me out of the window." Jade rolled her eyes.

Sikowitz watched the whole scene with a blank expression. After Tori's question, he asked Rex.

"So, who is your Secret Keeper?"

"Robbie, of course."

Sikowitz clapped his hands. "Fantastic! Let's continue with Robbie, then."

Robbie seemed really disturbed. "Well, it's not gonna be very neat…"

Jade smirked. "Don't worry, Shapiro, nothing you say can make you seem more awkward than you alreadu are."

Rex interfered. "See, that's why I like this girl!"

Beck stood up after this. "OK, puppet, that's enough. You're going down."

And suddenly he grabbed Rex and threw him out of the window. Robbie exclaimed. "Hey!"

After a second, Rex's voice was heard out of the window. "This is not gonna make me like you Oliver!"

Sikowitz screamed to get the students' attention. "Robbie! Can you tell your secret now, please!?"

Robbie looked still a little bit off. "Oh, yes, sorry, yes. Well… My Secret Keeper is Tori, first of all. Aaand… I have real-size standees of Cat in my house."

Everyone seemed shocked. Robbie tried to shrink in his chair as if he wanted to be invisible. Jade burst out laughing. "OK, I was wrong before. This made you seem way more awkward."

When everyone settled (it took a long time to cool Cat of who seemed to have a giggling seizure), Sikowitz finally spoke. "Thank you Robbie, that's a good one. Now, Tori!"

Tori's ears turned to red. "I guess you can't delay the inevitable. All right, my Secret Keeper is Andre. And I was like süper jealous of Trina when I was going to Sherwood. I thought her life was so cool and she was so popular here in Hollywood Arts."

Robbie frowned. "It's hard to imagine you being the jealous type. Especially over Trina. I can never tell that by looking at you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You know there is a reason why we call these things 'a secret', don't you, Robbie?"

"Jade!" Sikowitz yelled and they all startled. "Your turn!"

Jade pouted. "Fine! But I'm telling you, if I hear even one word about my secret outside, I'll turn your lives into a living hell."

Sikowitz seemed unimpressed. "Don't worry Jade. What happens in Sikowitz, stays in Sikowitz."

Jade growled. "Yeah, whatever. My Secret Keeper is Beck. And… Well, I may act like I'm just tolerating my little Scooby gang because of Beck, but in fact, I like them and see them as my friends."

They were all surprised and touched by Jade's confession. She looked at Tori's smiling face and yelled. "If you want to keep your teeth in your mouth, stop smiling like that!"

Tori sing-songed playfully. "Oh, come ooon! You know you love me. Can I call you Jadey now?"

"Yeah. If you want it to be your last word. I knew this was a mistake. Ugh!"

Beck kissed her temple. "Come on babe, chill. Not that bad."

Sikowitz was watching them like he did in all the confessions. While they were so lost in their conversation, he suddenly screamed again. "Cat!"

They all jumped on their seats, Robbie fell from his chair. "Your turn!" commended Sikowitz like nothing happened.

Cat spoke in her usual dreamy voice. "Phoey! That was scary Sikowitz! I remember that one time my brother…"

Jade interrupted. "Cat! You're supposed to tell your stupid secret!"

Cat pouted. "My secret is not stupid. And you are my Secret Keeper Jadey!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. Just kill me now."

Cat laughed histerically. "You're funny, Jade. And my secret is… I hate cats!"

Andre looked at her, shocked. "Damn, girl! Your name is Cat! How can you hate cats?"

"I know! But when I was little, my brother made me watch that horrible film, Pet Semetary. There was a cat, a zombie cat, eating people. Sooooo scary!"

Sikowitz agreed with her. "I watched that movie, too. It was pretty terrifying, you are absolutely right, Cat!"

Cat clapped her hands. "Yeey, I am right!"

Andre looked at them with wide eyes. "You people are really weird."

"Thank you very much for your observation Andre" said Sikowitz. "But I want to hear Beck's secret now."

Beck shifted uncomfortably. "Well, that will be weird. OK, when we were apart with Jade, I was… kind of stalking her."

Jade exclaimed. "I knew it! I told you that you were stalking my Slap page!"

Beck smiled faintly. "Babe, I'm not talking about your Slap page. I'm talking about a real stalking."

Jade seemed shocked and speechless. "What!?"

Beck sighed. "Yeah. Not that I was following around Jade or something, but sometimes, when I felt lonely and really missed her, I was driving to her house, parking across the street and watching her room."

Cat giggled. "Beck was really funny. Her tried to hide from me, but I could totally see his hair, silly!"

Jade's eyes grew wider. "Your Secret Keeper is Cat? Now that's even more shocking than stalking me! How can she hide it all this time?"

Beck shrugged. "That was a surprise for me, too." He looked at Jade sheepishly. "So, I assume that you are not mad?"

Jade pulled him closer. "Not even a little bit."

They kissed while everyone was watching them. Sikowitz waited a little, but when their kiss became more passionate, he cleaned his throat. They separated.

"Well, I hate to break you lovebirds' make-out session, but we still have to listen to Andre's secret."

Andre fidgeted in his chair slightly. He looked uncomfortable.

"Um… Well, my Secret Keeper is Tori. And before telling my secret, I want everybody to know that it was all in the past. I don't feel like that now. OK? All in the past."

Tori understood what he was going to say. She covered her face with her hands. "This is not gonna end well."

Everyone seemed pretty curious, and they were looking at Andre's face expectantly. Andre sighed and started to talk. "You guys remember that song, 365 Days, right?"

Robbie interfered. "The one that you wrote for your dog? It was cute."

"Yeah, well, it was not for my dog." Andre said. "It was for that girl whom I had a huge crush on. It was impossible for me to tell her my feelings, so I wrote that song."

Beck seemed confused. "I don't understand, man. You are never shy around girls. Why couldn't you tell your feelings to the girl? It's just, not like you."

Andre took a deep breath before talking. "I couldn't open up to the girl, because she was my best friend's girlfriend."

When he understood what Andre meant, Beck froze. Everyone seemed confused now, they were watching Beck and Andre. Even Sikowitz seemed off. He was the one who broke the silence.

"I am sorry Andre, but are you talking about Jade?"

Everyone gasped in shock. Andre nodded.

Beck stood up so fiercely that his chair fell on the ground.

"Is this a joke or something? First Rex and now you, Andre? You guys know that this is MY girlfriend you are talking about right? MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Andre was frightened now. "Calm down, man! I told you, it was in the past! I get over it! I swear!"

Beck didn't seem convinced. "You wrote a freaking song for her Andre! And you sang it in front of everybody! I can't believe this!"

They looked at each other, Beck furious and Andre ashamed. Everyone was dead silent. Suddenly, Jade burst out laughing. Beck looked at her angrily. Again, Sikowitz was the one who talked finally.

"Well, I guess we found our winner, didn't we?"

…..

"Will you ever stop laughing?"

They were in Beck's RV, Beck was pouting on the couch, and Jade was sitting cross-legged on the bed, still laughing.

"I… I'm sorry, it's just…" She burst out laughing again. "You should've seen your face!" She imitated Beck's voice. "You guys know that this is MY girlfriend you are talking about right?" Beck glared at her. Jade continued, unimpressed by Beck's angry looks. "It was really awesome. I've never seen you like that."

Beck continued pouting. "Well, if you were in my position, we would be attending their funeral now, so stop teasing me."

Jade got up and sat next to Beck. "Oh, please. Even I'm not that lunatic to be jealous of a puppet."

Beck turned to face her. "Come on Jade. We all know that Rex is Robbie's alter-ego or something. So that means…"

Jade interrupted. "That means you are really losing your mind. The guy confessed that he has real-size standees of Cat in his house!"

Beck seemed unconvinced. "I know, but…"

Jade smirked and poked him playfully. "Look at that, I didn't know you have a jealousy bone in your body, Beck Oliver."

Beck closed the small distance between them, murmured before leaning on her lips."

"Well, I'm dating the most amazing girl in Hollywood Arts. Of course I have a jealousy bone."


	4. Chapter 4: Being Nice

**Hello everyone! Here's another jealous Beck story for you! This chapter also takes place after Bade got back together. Hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**

 **BEING NICE**

"I'm so killing him this time!"

Tori was watching a documentary when the door was kicked furiously, and when she opened the door, a very angry Jade burst into the room.

"Wauv, hello to you too, Jade" she said.

Jade shot her a cold glare. "I'm so pissed of right now Tori, so don't push your luck."

Tori put her hands up in surrender. "OK, OK. I'm gonna make you coffee. You just sit down and try not to break anything. In fact," she looked around and saw the flowers in a vase on the dinner table. She grabbed them and threw them to Jade's lap.

"Cut these while I'm making coffee."

After a while, she brought two cups of coffee and gave one of them to Jade. She sat across Jade and asked. "So, what makes you so angry?"

Jade took a huge sip from her coffee before answering. "What can it be? It's Beck's giggling fan club of course! I'm gonna feed their intestines to vultures, starting with that mindless bimbo, Sherry!"

"Sherry? You mean Beck's partner in Mrs. Wright's play?"

"Yeah, her!" Jade started to talk in a high-pitched voice, imitating Sherry. "Beck, this play is sooo important, we must work a lot. Beck, I can come to your RV this afternoon, so we can rehearse privately. Oh Beck, it's so cool to have your own place. Oh Beck, I want to glue myself to you! Ugh!" She continued in her own voice. "And my stupid boyfriend cancelled our date this afternoon to rehearse with that monkey butt!"

Tori jumped in her seat. "What!? He took her to the RV?"

Jade frowned. "No. At least he had the decency to reject that. They are working in the Black Box theatre. But he cancelled our date, Tori! He said, 'it's called being nice babe. You should try it some time.' Being nice my ass."

Tori rubbed Jade's arm gently. She liked Beck, she really did, but that boy could be really clueless in situations like this. She thought about it a while, and suddenly…

"I found it!"

Jade looked at her suspiciously. "Here we go. What is it?"

Tori smirked. "Beck wants you to be nice, right? Then, be nice."

Jade rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tori explained. "Look, he doesn't understand why you are disturbed when he talks to other girls, because you never give him a chance. You scare the boys trying to talk to you, so Beck doesn't need to worry. Now, we're gonna give him a reason to worry."

Jade thought a little. "You know, it doesn't sound like a bad plan. Now, what's on your mind?"

…..

Next day, Jade started to apply their plan. She waited for Beck to come to school, and when she made sure of Beck could see her, she approached a guy who was buying soda from soda machine.

"Hey Brian!"

Brian jumped when he heard Jade's voice, he turned. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Jade! I didn't do anything!"

Jade laughed sincerely. "Relax Brian." She took out some papers from her bag. "I'm here to give your history notes back."

Brian looked totally awed from Jade's laugh, he took the notes from Jade without looking at them. Jade continued, still smiling. "They were really useful, by the way. Thanks a lot."

Brian finally found his voice. "Yeah… Sure, no prob. Anytime."

Jade waved at him. "Bye!" and walked to her locker, where Beck was waiting.

"Hey babe" she said in her normal, bored voice and opened her locker.

Beck looked at her, then looked at Brian who was still standing near the soda machine with the notes in his hands, and looked at Jade again.

Jade grumbled without looking at him. "What!?"

Beck finally talked. "What was that?"

Jade closed her locker and turned to Beck. "What was what?"

"You? Talking to Brian?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "It was… Me talking to Brian."

Beck sighed. "Thanks for the elaboration Jade" he said sarcasticly.

Jade snapped. "Well, I took his history notes last week, and I was giving them back, if you must know everything!"

Beck looked confused. "But why…"

Jade interrupted. "Coffee! Now!"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. Beck seemed to oppose, but then shrugged and went with her. It was not wise to argue with Jade, anyway.

…..

Everything went normal until the afternoon, so Beck forgot about the "incident" in the morning. Before their last class, they were near Jade's locker again, talking about their plans for the weekend, a guy approached them shyly.

"Hey Jade."

Beck could see that he was afraid of Jade's reaction. He got ready to step in, in case she would snap and do something violent. But her reaction surprised both of them.

"Oh, hi. Gavin, right?"

The boy, Gavin, seemed relaxed.

"Yes. I want to ask you something. Did you check Mr. Donovan's assignment list?"

Jade frowned. "No. Why?"

Gavin answered in an uncomfortable voice.

"Well, we are partners for the song writing assignment."

Jade smiled a bit. "That's cool."

Gavin gave his breath, now he was totally relieved, seeing Jade wasn't angry for being his partner. "So, do you wanna stay here after school and work on the song today? The music class will be empty."

Jade thought a little, and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Gavin waved at her and nodded to Beck before leaving. "Bye then Jade! See you after school!"

Beck waited Gavin to go away impatiently, then turned to Jade. He seemed pretty upset.

"OK, seriously. What is going on here?"

Jade frowned. "What do you mean? You were here through the whole conversation, Beck!"

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" said Jade. Beck was still upset.

"Why didn't you snap at him or threaten him to rip his head off?"

Jade seemed confused now. "And why on earth would I do that?"

Beck yelled. "Because that's what you usually do, Jade!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Not to my assignment partners."

Beck laughed sarcasticly. "Oh, come on. As if I don't know you…"

Jade interrupted him. "Look babe, I'd really want tos tay here and keep this awesomely horrible conversation, but I have to go to class."

She slammed her locker door and walked away.

Beck stared after her, still bewildered.

"What the hell!?"

….

Beck didn't find a chance to talk to Jade after school, and when he texted her in the evening, she wrote that she was so tired and want to go to bed early. Beck didn't want to push his luck by asking something about Gavin, but Jade's behaviour ate his brain through the night.

Next day, they met near Jade's locker as usual, and Jade seemed normal (like, Jade kind of normal), so Beck decided to ask about the song she and Gavin recorded the day before. He could ask about the assignment without sounding like a jealous boyfriend, right? (which was exactly what he was feeling himself right now) But before he spoke, he saw Gavin approaching them. He clenched his teeth.

"Awesome way to start the day."

Jade looked at him, confused, but then she saw Gavin. Gavin smiled to both of them.

"Hey!"

Beck nodded without smiling, Jade waved. Gavin continued.

"I delivered the song to Mr. Donovan, Jade. I hope he likes it."

Jade spoke confidently. "Of course, he'll like it. The song was amazing."

"I think it was the most beautiful song I've given for this class. I didn't know you are such a good song writer Jade." said Gavin happily.

Jade smirked. "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself."

"And I think you should sing more often. Your voice is amazing and…"

Beck interrupted Gavin's speech. "OK, that's it! Now, excuse us, Gavin, but I have to talk to my girlfriend, like right now!"

He grabbed Jade's wrist without waiting Gavin's response and dragged her to the janitor's closet. Jade screamed all the way.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Let me go! Hey!"

Beck didn't care her attempts to run away. He pushed her into the room and closed the door.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

Jade snapped. "What is wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You've been acting like a total wackjob!"

"Oh, right, you've been acting totally normal and I was the weird here, huh?" said Beck angrily.

Jade crossed her arms and shot a cold glare at Beck, clearly waiting for his explanation. Beck took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, but failed. He spoke finally.

"What is it with you and this Gavin guy? He is totally flirting with you and you're letting him!"

Jade looked at him like she couldn't believe what she heard. "Is that what this is about? Of course he is not flirting with me!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I have eyes Jade and I can use them."

Jade sighed. "Oh my God, it's like I'm talking to a brick wall! Believe me Beck, it is impossible for him to hit on me."

Beck didn't seem convinced. "Why? I mean, you're a beautiful girl. The only thing that keeps the guys away is your scary behaviour."

Jade could see that Beck was really upset, so she approached him and touched his face.

"Babe, believe me, Gavin can't flirt with me. I don't think I have the suitable package for that."

Beck seemed confused now. "What is that mean?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "A little thick today, are we? Gavin is gay, Beck!"

Beck was really shocked to hear that.

"What? Gavin is gay?"

"Yep."

"You mean, he is gay, like he likes boys, huh?"

Jade rolled her eyes again. "Am I speaking a language that you are not getting here? Yes Beck, he is totally, one hundred per cent gay, he likes boys!"

Beck seemed really ashamed now. "Oh" he said sheepishly. "That was a bit awkward."

Jade smirked. "Yeah, tell me about it. If I didn't know you, I would say that you are jealous."

Beck blushed and dropped his eyes from Jade. Jade exclaimed.

"Ha! You are jealous! You are jealous of my assignment partner and all I did was being nice to him!"

Beck grumbled. "Yes, I am jealous!. Sue me!"

Jade clapped her hands in victory. "Sooo, who is the gank now? Ha, in your face, Beck Oliver!"

"Wait" said Beck, realising the situation. "You did this on purpose?"

"Of course I did this on purpose" said Jade. "You know perfectly that I hate being nice."

She put her arms around Beck's neck and played with his hair. "So, how does it feel like to be the other side of the fence?"

Beck hugged her waist. "Well, I took my lesson, babe. Let's not do that again, shall we?"

Jade primmed her lips. "So, you don't want me to be nice any more?"

Beck mumbled while closing the gap between them. "Absolutely. I love you more when you are mean and scary."


	5. Chapter 5: Just Mine

**Hey there everybody! First, I want to thank all of your beautiful reviews, you really make me proud. Now, here's the new chapter of our favorite couple. This chapter takes place during the episode "Robbie Sells Rex", when Jade dressed up to catch the attention of the flour bomber. I know it's been a little short chapter, but I think it's cute. I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't forget to review!**

 **JUST MINE**

"Beck!"

Beck snapped out of his daydream with his girlfriend's loud pitch. They were at the Black Box Theatre. Jade was rehearsing for a play she would be acting, and he was helping her. Well, at least trying.

"What is wrong with you?" Jade grumbled. "This is the third time you missed your line."

Beck smirked and pointed her. "Well, let's say I'm distracted by the view."

He gazed her georgeous girlfriend from head to toe once again. Jade was a beautiful girl, undoubtedly. But today, she was much more amazing than her usual self. Without all those laces and leathers and combat boots, somehow she seemed a lot less intimidating. The beautiful blue dress covered her body perfectly, and her long, bare legs were highlighted with the matching high-heels.

Jade blushed under his strong, deep gaze, but tried to hide this with a strong eye-roll. "Oh, please. Don't tell me that you are one of those guys who drops his chin by just a beautiful dress."

Beck stood up and went to the stage, to Jade. "Well, that beautiful dress is on you. That, definitely drops my chin." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Maybe I should thank that flour bomber guy."

Jade shot him a glare that made him wanna press his lips onto hers. "Wouv. Since you're so thrilled by the view," she gestured herself. "maybe I'll wear these kind of clothes more often."

Beck frowned while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah, let's not do that."

Jade seemed confused now. "What? But I thought you like the dress!"

"That's the problem." Beck said. "I'm not the only one who liked the view. I mean, you heard Andre."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Come on. He was just trying to be funny. As if you don't know your best friend."

Beck seemed pretty serious. "Yeah, I know my best friend, and I saw how he was looking at you, Jade. Also, don't forget his maniacal laugh to your comment about Tori's purse."

Jade looked at him like she was trying to understand if he was joking. "Really Beck? I thought I was the jealous one in this relationship."

Beck gazed her thoughtfully. "It's just not very pleasant to watch the entire male population of Hollywood Arts drooling over my girlfriend. Really, if this day was a little longer, I could have punched someone."

Jade pursed her lips. "I wish you did that. It would be so cool."

Beck looked at her, alarmed. "Jade, please don't make a habit of dressing up like that to make me punch someone."

Jade pressed a quick kiss on his lips before jumping of the stage." No promises, babe."

….

Next day, when Beck saw Jade entering the school, he sighed in relief. She was in her usual dark clothes and cold demeanor. She snipped her scissors a couple of times, and everybody in front of her jumped in horror and cleared her way. She smiled smugly while walking to her locker. Beck felt that his heart filled with warmness and love. He knew that Jade usually loved scaring people, but normally she didn't make a special effort for it. She was doing it to please him today, and this made him incredibly happy and proud.

He immediately approached her. She said "Morning babe" like nothing unusual happened.

Instead of saying anything back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body onto his hardly, enveloped her lips into a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Jade seemed really dazzled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Beck took a deep breath, leant his head onto hers.

"Because you're my Jade again. Just mine."


	6. Chapter 6: Detox

**Hey there everybody! Here's the new chapter. A little fun with the gang, and a little romance with Bade. I tried to reflect a different side of Beck this time. Hope I can manage it. Enjoy yourselves and don't forget to review!**

 **DETOX**

It all started when Tori's mother found the recipe of that awful detox drink from the internet. She forced everybody in the house to drink that, Tori complained about it at lunch, Jade made a snarky comment… And there they were. Sitting on the floor of Vega's living room, with a big bottle of detox drink and shot glasses in front of them.

Jade huffed in annoyance. "Really Tori? Are you five?"

Tori smirked. "You were the one who dared me Jade. You said 'it can't be that bad', remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for us to play Never Have I Ever."

Beck put his hand on her leg. "Come on, babe. It'll be fun."

Jade pouted. "Fine!"

Tori clapped her hands enthusiastically and filled everyone's glasses. "OK, I'll start." she said. "Never have I ever drunk alcohol."

They all watched mockingly while Andre and Beck drank. Andre scoffed his face. "Bleh! Man, this thing is really disgusting."

Tori tapped his back. "Told you."

She looked at the glasses, and then turned to Jade, glaring her.

Jade grumbled. "What!?"

Tori raised her brow. "You expect us to believe that you've never drunk alcohol before?"

"Duh" said Jade. "I like my mind sharp and clear. I have no intention to cloud it with alcohol, thank you."

Tori thought a little, then nodded. "Makes sense."

After Tori filled Andre and Beck's glasses again, Cat jumped expectantly in her seat. "My turn! My turn!"

They all waited worriedly, wondering what would come out of Cat's colorful mind.

"Never have I ever seen a unicorn!" she yelled and drank her glass. She pouted, and then giggled. "This was gruesome!"

They were all watching her in awe, not knowing what to say. Jade was the one who broket he silence.

"OK Cat, first of all, you have to say something you haven't done yet. And second of all, you didn't see a unicorn, because there is no such thing!"

Cat insisted. "Of course I did. One time, my brother dressed up like a unicorn. There were even rainbows coming out of…"

Tori interrupted. "OK!" she yelled to stop her. "We got it Cat. You saw a unicorn and we didn't. You win."

Cat clapped her hands happily. "Yey! I win!"

Andre started talking to prevent Cat's one of those famous giggling seizures. "OK, I'll go next." He shot a cocky smile to everyone before saying "Never have I ever had sex."

Watching the reactions was priceless. Tori blushed into crimson red, Robbie's eyes were wide open and he put his hand onto Rex's mouth immediately to prevent an inappropriate comment. Cat started giggling so hard that she fell.

But the most suprising thing was Beck and Jade's reaction. They looked at each other, and then simultaneously they reached to their glasses and drank it. Everyone – even Cat – went silent.

Jade snarled. "What!?"

Tori – still deeply red – pointed their empty glasses.

"This means, you.. You guys… You did… that?"

Jade slapped her forehead. "God, Vega, you can pronounce the word sex, you know."

"You guys know that we've been dating for nearly four years, right?" Beck said calmly. "And we are perfectly healthy teenagers?"

Andre was still lost of words. "Yeah man, but we never thought you… did… that."

Jade raised her eyes up. "Oh my God, it's like kindergarten all over again."

Robbie was so shocked that he forgot to cover Rex's mouth. And that was the moment Rex chose to explode his bomb. "Well Jade, I can show you that it's not kindergarten if you want."

Beck's ears turned to red. He looked at Robbie so sharp and furious that everybody waited for the explosion. ( _A.N: Sorry guys, I can't help it. I had to squeeze at least a glimpse of jealous Beck somewhere.)_ But before him, Jade took the empty glass in front of her and threw it to Rex's head.

"Shut your cakehole, you imp!"

Robbie immediately shoveled Rex into his backpack. "OK Rex, time out!" Beck watched him and clenched his teeth, still looking furious, but didn't say anything.

Tori broket he silence. "So, let's return to our subject. Beck and Jade?"

Jade frowned. "What now? You really expect us to tell our sex life to you chuckleheads?"

Andre sighed. "Of course we don't want you to tell us every detail. But at least you can tell when."

Tori interrupted. "And how? Was it spontaneous or you planned it?"

They all looked at Beck and Jade expectantly.

This time it was Beck who answered. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist before talking. "Sorry guys" he said. "It's a private thing. We don't like to talk about it." His sharp voice left no place for argument. He was looking pretty serious, so nobody insisted. They all huffed in dissappointment and prepared to continue the game when Cat exploded.

"I can pronounce sex!"

….

Later that night, Beck and Jade were in Beck's RV, watching TV together. They were laying on the bed, and Jade was playing with Beck's fingers when she suddenly spoke.

"You know, it's kinda cute when you sometimes get into a boost of protectiveness. Like not wanting to talk about our sex life tonight."

"These kind of things are special babe" Beck said calmly. "They don't have to know everything about our relationship."

Jade pouted. "Some guys would love to declare this as a victory, you know. Getting laid with the weird chick."

Beck suddenly got up and looked at Jade. "But I'm not some guy Jade, and you're not a victory or a prize for me. You're my girlfriend."

Jade bit her lip. "I know that Beck. It's just… Sometimes our relationship feels so unrealistic. I mean, even my own parents don't like the person I am. I'm sure they'd prefer a softer, timid and more easy-going daughter."

Beck cupped her chick. "Yeah maybe, but I wouldn't. I love this dark and fiery girl. I wouldn't change even a single thing about you. I have no intention to set boundries around you, Jade. I told you before, I want to be your wings, not your cage."

Jade blinked a couple of times to send back the tears filling her eyes. She tried to smile to clear the air.

"Enough with the sentimental, babe." she said. "You're gonna make my skin wrinkle early."

Becek smiled viciously and suddenly he grabbed her and took her under him.

"OK then, let's show you that it's not kindergarten."

The voice of her laughter was priceless for Beck at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7: Loyalty

**Hey there everybody! I know, I know I haven't written a new chapter for ages, but after the summer break, the work was really crazy. But hey, I'm back now! Our new chapter takes place after "Tori Goes Platinum" episode, so Jade and Beck are still separate. You might find Beck a little bit annoying here, sorry about that. Enjoy yourself and don't forget to review! Love you all!**

 **LOYALTY**

"Come on Beck. Aren't you bored with the same kind of plays? We should really stage something different."

The gang was all in the Blackbox Theatre for their Drama Project, and Beck and Tori had a disagreement about whick play they would stage.

"I'm just saying" said Becek calmly. "that we should stay in the safe area. Mrs. Donnely likes these kind of plays."

"Yeah, if your only aim is to get a good mark" argued Tori. "I think we should try something new."

"What do you guys think?" asked Beck, looking around.

Everyone fidgeted uncomfortably, they seemed like they didn't want to interfere with Tori and Beck's argument. But the duo was looking at them expectantly, so Andre spoke first.

"I'm sorry Tori, but I'm with Beck here" he said with an apologetic look. "I think we shouldn't take risks about that. Let's just pick something she will like and get it over with."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You boys are all acting like a bunch of chickens. Typical."

They all turned to her, surprised. Rex broke the silence.

"Look at that!" he exclaimed. "The Evil Queen agrees with Tori here. We are all going hell."

Jade snapped at him. "Shut your cakehole, midget!"

Beck interfered. "Yeah. Actually I agree with him."

Everyone went silent, waiting for the explosion.

Jade turned to him with a dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

"Do you have something to say, Oliver?" she said in a fake calm voice.

Beck seemed a little startled, but spoke eventually.

"We know why you are on Tori's side here, Jade."

Jade approached Beck. She looked at his eyes, shooting daggers.

"Really? Since you claim that you know me so well, you can enlighten us then. Why am I on Tori's side, Beck?"

Beck felt uncomfortable, but he didn't back off.

"We can't expect you to be on your ex-boyfriend's side. You can choose everyone over me, even Tori."

"Big mistake, my friend" Tori mumbled.

Jade shot a look at her, but she turned back to Beck.

"So, according to you, I am such a mindless bimbo that I can't even manage to separate my personal life from my school business."

Beck opposed. "No, I didn't mean…"

But Jade was so angry that she didn't listen.

"It is good to know that I'm that brainless according to you."

Everyone seemed so scared now, since they never saw Jade that angry.

Beck tried to calm her.

"Come on Jade, don't exaggerate. You know I didn't mean that. I know you can make your own decisions, but even you can't be that objective."

Now, Tori seemed offended.

"Do you really think it is that impossible for Jade to actually agree with me? Or my idea seems that dumb to you?"

Beck felt really uncomfortable. He looked at Andre, begging.

"A little help here?"

Jade went next to Tori and crossed her arms.

"This is your mess, buddy. Noone can clean it up for you. Besides, I think you should apologise from both of us."

Beck put up his hands. "And now you're defending Tori!"

"So what?"

"Since when you two became BFFs?"

Jade finally exploded. She approached Beck again, looking furious.

"You wanna know since when? Since I saw that she is more loyal to me than my four-yeared ex-boyfriend!"

Beck stuttered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jade let out an angry laugh.

"The night before the Platinum Awards? You and Tori, on Tori's couch? Ring a bell?"

Beck's eyes snapped open with realization. Tori was as red as a tomato.

"B…but…How…How do you know…"

Jade grumbled. "Maybe next time, you should check if your webcam is on before making a move on a girl." Then, she huffed in annoyance. "You know what, I'm going out of here. I've had enough stupidity for today."

She hanged her bag on her shoulder and stormed out of the theatre.

Tori made a move to follow her, but Beck stopped Tori.

"I think I should talk to her. This is my mess, so I should clean it." he said, referencing to Jade's words earlier.

Then, he ran out to catch Jade. He saw her just before going out of school.

"Jade! Hey, wait!"

Jade stopped and turned.

"What?!" she snarled.

Beck approached slowly. "I'm sorry, Jade. I'd never wanted you to witness that."

Jade laughed sarcasticly. "Oh yeah, I bet."

Beck shaked his head. "No, I mean…" He stopped like he was having a difficulty to find the right words. "It should have never happened. It was a moment of weakness. Believe me, I don't have that kind of feelings for Tori."

Jade interrupted. "Well, Beck, since actions speak louder than words, I'm having a hard time to believe you here."

Beck held her hand. "Come on Jade, you know me. You can tell when I'm telling the truth or not."

Jade took back her hand angrily. "First, hands off dude. And second, you are wrong. I don't know you. Because the Beck I used to know, wouldn't dump me in front of all our friends. He would never try to kiss the one person who makes me feel insecure in my relationship. And the Beck I used to know would never insult me by saying that I'm not objective in a school Project because of my personal issues. So, this guy in front of me, I don't know him."

Beck felt the remorse clawing up to his throat. He had been feeling that he made a mistake by breaking up with Jade for a while, but he never felt more ashamed than that moment.

"Jade…" he started. He closed his eyes to gather up his courage, then opened and looked into Jade's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I screwed up everything, I know that. I shouldn't have said those words to you, I shouldn't have tried to kiss Tori, hell, I shouln't have broken up with you in the first place! I was just…"

Jade interrupted again. "You were just trying to give me a lesson, weren't you? Mighty and great Beck Oliver, wasn't happy with his weird girlfriend's attitude, so he acted like he wanted to break up. You were expecting me to crawl back to you on my knees, but guess what? I'm not doing that! I don't need a man who treats me like his student rather than a girlfriend."

Beck tried to hold her hand again, but she didn't let him.

"No" she said. "This is not something we can kiss and make up. Actually, you were right what you said in that awful show. I wasn't happy with our relationship, too. Good thing it is over now."

She turned and went out of school. Beck just stood there and watched her go.

"How did I put myself into this deep shit!?"


	8. Chapter 8: Loyalty II

**LOYALTY II**

"How did I put myself into this deep shit?!"

Tori heard Beck mumbling himself when she approached him. She touched his shoulder.

"Soo," she said. "Your little talking mission didn't go so well, ha?"

Beck sighed desperately. "Understatement of the year. She exploded to my face, poured all her dissappointments about me and stormed out."

Tori shaked her head in sympathy. "Wauv, that bad, huh?"

"Yep."

Tori frowned. "No offense buddy, but she is not entirely wrong, you know. Why did you push her that much back there?"

Beck sighed. "I don't know." Tori looked at him, one of her eyebrows rose. He weighed down.

"Fine. I wanted her to admit that she disagreed with me, because she still cared."

Tori thought for a minute. "So, you wanted to learn if she still had feelings for you?"

Beck sighed deeply again. "Yes."

"Well, you of all people should know that she doesn't react to be pushed so well."

Beck put up his hands desperately. "What do you want me to say Tori? Yeah, I screwed up big time! I'm making mistakes over and over!"

Tori shot him a knowing look. "It sounds like you want to get back together with her."

Beck huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, and I think I just ruined my chance about that."

Tori patted his shoulder. "Hey, no worries. We'll find a way. I think you admitting that you still love her is a big step."

…

Tori was pacing in her living room when the door was kicked loudly. She opened the door and sighed.

"You know we have a bell here, Jade."

Jade passed by Tori and sat on the couch.

"So, what do you want?"

Tori sat beside her. "I'm fine, thank you Jade." she said sarcasticly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "You know, sarcasm doesn't look good on you Princess Sparkle." When Tori tried to oppose, she interrupted. "Can we cut the crap and get to the point? I'm not here for a slumber party."

Tori took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm not the one who wants to talk to you."

She stood up and went to the back door. When she opened, Beck came in. Jade stood up angrily.

"I'm going to kill you Vega. You better watch your back from now on."

Tori tried to smile. "Believe me, you'll thank me for that later."

When she saw the furious look on Jade's face, she mumbled. "Or you won't. Whatever, I'm going. And Jade, don't try to escape, 'cause I locked the front door and I'm locking this door now."

And before Jade could stop her, she went out and locked the door.

Jade frowned. "Great. Just peachy. I'm trapped here with the last person I'd want to be."

She threw herself on the couch and crossed her arms.

Beck approached her slowly and sat down beside her. She moved and put some distance between them.

Beck sighed. "You're not gonna maket his easy for me, aren't you?"

"Considering how big you screwed up the things between us, no."

Beck sighed again desperately. "I don't know what to say to make things better, Jade. All I can say is that I'm sorry."

Jade turned to him. "And all I can say is that I don't care. You can take your apology and go to hell."

Beck refused to back off. "I know I acted like an asshole, but I was just angry with you."

Jade had a fake serious expression. "Of course, you have every right to be angry with me. Because I'm the one who dumped you in ten seconds and played cards after that. And I'm the one who tried to kiss your friend. Really, I can totally understand you."

Beck huffed in annoyance. "Can you please stop being sarcastic for a moment?"

Jade pointed a finger to him. "There. That's where our real problem begins. At some point, you stopped accepting me as who I am. I can't stop being sarcastic, Beck. I can't stop being rude, or jealous or distant. That's who I am, and everyone accepts this, except you."

Beck digested what Jade said for a minute, and he suddenly realised that she was right. He fell in love with her because she was different from the other girls around him at first place, but after a while he started to demand her to be like everyone else.

And the most important thing was, that he didn't really want her to change. In fact, he was the one who acted like someone else. At some point, he started to unnecessarily care about what other people thought about their relationship, which made him forget about the reasons why he loved Jade.

He looked at her desperately. "You're right. You're right about everything you said. I kept blaming you about our arguments, but in fact I was the real reason. You wanted just one thing from me when we started our relationship. You wanted me to accept you as who you are, and I broke my promise. And I'm not gonna forgive myself for that."

Jade took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. Beck approached her again, this time she didn't move away. This encouraged him to keep talking.

"I know, it is hard for you to trust me again, but everyone deserves a second chance. I don't want you to change Jade, believe me. I never wanted that. And no matter what I said or did, I love you. I never stopped loving you, and I won't ever."

He reached and held her hand. Her hand shievered, but she didn't pull back.

Jade looked into his eyes, as if she was looking for a hint of deceit or a lie. But Beck was looking at her with all his sincerety. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I wanna trust you Beck, I really do. But you know how hard it is for me to do that. I normally don't give even one chance to people. And now you want your second. Maybe, you shouldn't have ruined the first one."

Beck shaked his head. "I know that. And you have no idea how sorry I am because of it. But I don't wanna lose you. If you think you can't trust me, then don't. Just let me fight for you. Let me fight to earn your trust again."

Jade looked suspicious. "Do you think you can do that? Because, no offence Beck, but you never seem like fighting-for-a-girl type to me."

Beck smiled. "I can do that for you. Nothing I didn't do before. Remember, I had to ask you out fourteen times before you said yes."

Jade's mouth twitched. "Yeah, I did that, didn't I?"

Beck cupped her face. "I won't dissappoint you this time Jade."

Jade shot him a fake glare. "You better not."

They leant to each other and started kissing. The kiss was slow and tender at first, but things escalated quickly. Bcek wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and pressed her body against his own. He opened his mouth and pecked her lips hungrily. Jade climbed on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They were deep into their world when the front door busted open, and the whole gang plunged in.

"Auch! Guys, that's my couch!"

"Oh my God!"

"I think I'm scarred for life!" This was Robbie.

Between the groans and angry mumbles, Cat's dreamy voice was heard.

"Hey, they are back together!"


End file.
